Sinbad (Magi)
The High King of the Seven Seas Name: Sinbad, "The Master of 7 Djinn", "The High King of the Seven Seas", "The King of Sindra" Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Classification: Human, Dungeon Conqueror, King of Sindria Age: 30 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, skilled swordsman, flight, the ability to channel and use Magoi (pure power), by focusing Magoi in his Metal Vessels he able to utilize Magic (the transformation of Magoi into other substances), can channel his Magoi through his hands for physical combat (can cause internal damage by sending a reverse flow of Magoi through one's body), can manipulate his Magoi in his body to cancel other Magoi based attacks from enemies (a technique that Sinbad learnt in a year), elemental manipulation (lightning magic, wind magic), can use Metal Vessels, can remove dark Ruhk, amazing luck, mind control Weaknesses: Overusing his Magoi reverts him to base Destructive Capacity: Large building level | At least multi city block level+ with Cleaving Wind | City level with lightning sword (casually destroyed a mountain range note: this was done when he was just a teenager) Range Melee range | Several hundred meters | A kilometer Speed: Superhuman | at least faster than the eye can see+, likely much higher | at least faster than the eye can see+, likely much higher Durability: Large building level | Town level+ via powerscaling | City level via powerscaling (is one of the top tiers in the verse and Baal has shown to be his strongest vessel so far) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G+ | Class G+ Striking Strength: Superhuman | At least Class GJ+ | Class TJ+ (stronger than Mu) Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His Metal Vessels Intelligence: Conquered 7 dungeons, runs an entire country, adept in combat and magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Foclar: One of Sinbad's Metal Vessels. Sinbad can equip Faclor, which then gives Sinbad an overall increase in power, flight, and wind attributes. *Extreme Magic: A metal vessel users strongest attack. **Forzar Zoura (Cleaving Wind): Sinbad summons winds on both hands and unleashes a devastating attack. - Baal: One of Sinbad's Metal Vessels. Sinbad can equip Baal, which then gives Sinbad an overall increase in power, flight, and lighting/thunder attributes. *Extreme Magic: A Metal Vessels users strongest attack. **Valalark Saika (Lightning Sword): Sinbad summons a lightning cloud then absorbs the thunder from the cloud. Once fully charged he releases it from his sword with great power. - Zepar: Sinbad's third metal vessel. This metal vessel isn't particularly a combat oriented one, but it should have superhuman stats. *Commands:Zepar's ability is a voice command. It lets out a screech with a very large radius. Anyone caught in the range must obey Sinbad's command. **Sleep: Sinbad commands the target(s) to sleep. **Mind control: Another command Zepar can cast via screeching. Once this has been casted Sinbad can fully control a target at anytime without having Zepar activated. It seems to have no set range either or time duration. Sinbad activated it on Kougyoku even though he was a whole country away. Notable OBD Victories: - Issac Netero (Hunter x Hunter) - Netero Profile Notable OBD Losses: Other: Teen Sinbad Key: Base | Foclar | Baal